cat got your tongue
by Tohru-Kun
Summary: a tohrukyo story....will there relationship ever be more then friends?
1. Default Chapter

AN- hello everyone this is my first Fruits Basket story I usually do Inuyasha stories, man do I feel better after being sick and bed ridden for 4 days, I am never going to get sick again that was thee most horrible 4 days of my life, ok anyways this is a continuing for the last episode. ENJOY ^___^  
  
WARNING: Is inappropriate for children, Language, and other things unfit for kids to read.  
  
Disclaimer: Kyo: SAY IT!  
  
Chii: NO I DON'T WANNA!  
  
Kyo: YOU'D BETTER SAY IT!  
  
Chii: FINE!.. [Whispers] I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET.  
  
Kyo: That's a good girl. {Pats on the head.}  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
Chapter1- A Not So Normal Morning  
  
"Ohayoo!" Tohru turned away from the stove smiling happily as she greeted a still sleepy Yuki.  
  
With half open eyes he looked up from his glare at the floor and saw Tohru standing beside him big grin plastered on her face as usual, quickly coming to his senses he rubbed his eyes and straightened up as much as possible.  
  
"Mmh, ohayoo Honda-san." He replied trying to get some composure back in his voice.  
  
"Breakfast is almost ready so why don't you go sit down." She said turning around to finish cooking the meal.  
  
He nodded his head in agreement and walked into the dinning room closing the door behind him.  
  
She was just about done and was headed for the cabinet to get out plates when suddenly Kyo ran in to the kitchen at top speed and bumped her in the shoulder knocking her off her feet and causing her to tumble to the ground. Kyo tried to catch her so that she wouldn't hit her head on the hard floor but he ended up falling along with her.  
  
Luckily Kyo had landed first making Tohru's fall less painful, just before she could hit she caught herself only slightly jerking her head and hurting her wrist a little.  
  
She opened her eyes only to find Kyo underneath her blushing uncontrollably, she looked around to notice the weird position they were currently in, she was on her hands and knee's hovering inches away from his face, not to mention that she had her legs between his and she was panting very hard.  
  
It felt like an eternity that they stayed like that, staring, breathing heavy against each other. It was very strange and yet it seemed very appealing to her. He had such beautiful red eyes, she was admiring his eyes when she felt she couldn't hold herself up any longer her wrist hurt and she slipped landing completely on top of him.  
  
POOF!  
  
"Gomen Nasai!" she yelled out fumbling to her feet, she had crushed Kyo under her weight and he was plopped flat as a pancake on the floor with his little tail sticking in the air.  
  
Shigure walked in to see what Tohru was apologizing for only to find her bowing constantly at the little orange neko on the floor seemingly on conscious.  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
After everything was settled and Kyo had regained consciousness the four people sat down to eat a peaceful breakfast.  
  
"Itadakimasu!"  
  
Tohru sat there slowly sipping on her miso soup occasionally looking up to glance at everyone, they seemed to be extra quit today, maybe it was that they were still shocked at the events that had recently taken place.  
  
Finding out about Kyo's true form must have really bothered him, ever sense then he seemed a little more distant then usual. She had to break this silence it was bugging her but what would she say?  
  
"Ano.., Kyo-kun, ah.. Why were you running.. so fast in the house?" there she did it she broke the ever painful silence. she was the best she could always start a conversation about anything, she smiled happily inside her mind content with how skillful she thought she was.  
  
Kyo looked up from his bowl at her and paused for a second.  
  
"The reason.. Why?" he pondered trying to make up an excuse, like he wanted to get up before Yuki in hopes of getting the chance at the first move to try and defeat him once and for all, but that wasn't it.  
  
The true reason was he was hoping to get up before Tohru and surprise her by trying his first attempt at making breakfast. He was used to cooking already from his training so he didn't think it would be that hard.  
  
But as usual he slept in later then intended and ran down the stairs to see if she had woken yet, obviously she had.  
  
"None of your damn business!" he replied.  
  
Yuki stopped eating his meal and looked up at Kyo giving him an evil death glare then whipped his head up to face him,  
  
"How dare you speak to Honda-san that way, she's nothing but kind to you and you push her back, after all this time she's lived with us almost an entire year and yet you still have the same stubborn attitude toward her!"  
  
Kyo said nothing just stared back at him anger building up inside him, how dare that damn mouse speak to him that way, he new he was treating her badly but it was only cause of his insecurity not that he wanted to yell at her, he hated seeing the surprised and hurt look in her eyes whenever he yelled at her and yet she hid it and always just happily smiled back, but it was the only way to hide the confusing feelings he felt toward her.  
  
All of Yuki's shouting caused Kyo to loose his train of thought and his rage burst out.  
  
"ARE YOU TRYING TO START SOMETHING YOU FILTHY RAT BRING IT ON!"?  
  
"I for one am not a rat, I am a mouse and further more you know I can beat you at anytime any place baka-neko." Yuki answered calmly.  
  
"I DON'T NEED A GRAMMER LESSON, BUT IT SEEMS TO ME LIKE YOU NEED TO LEARN WHO HERE IS THE STRONGER ONE!"  
  
Kyo stood up and positioned himself in a fighting stance ready to prove to the fuckin mouse that he could beat the living shit out of him. Tohru by now realized that she had started another one of the boy's usual bickerings and decided to head up stairs to get ready for school.  
  
"School, that reminds me we are graduating next week how exciting I've gotten to know so many wonderful people throughout this year."  
  
She ascended up the stairs reminiscing about the school year.  
  
Yuki stood up and he still had his evil glare glued to Kyo's face after hearing his poor excuse at getting him mad Yuki's lipped curved and he turned to reveal a big grin almost reaching to top of his cheeks.  
  
Kyo backed up a little surprised by the odd and somewhat scary look on Yuki's face but then soon regained composure and leaped for him.  
  
Seeing him jump Yuki quickly moved to the side and watched as Kyo came in CLOSE contact with the floor,  
  
"FUCK! WHY THE HELL DID YOU MOVE?!"  
  
"You really think that I'm that naive baka-neko?"  
  
Yuki turned to head up the stairs so that he could get ready for school but he sensed Kyo lunging at him again and he shot out his leg and kicked Kyo in the stomach causing him once again to meet the floor gasping for air.  
  
Once he saw that Kyo was finally too distracted on getting air in his lungs for fighting Yuki walked up stairs and into his room.  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
"Where is everyone Shigure-Kun?" Tohru politely asked him.  
  
"They were fighting just a minute ago I think they went upstairs to get ready for school." He replied.  
  
Bowing her head she ran up the stairs so Kyo's room first.  
  
"Ano.. Kyo-Kun are you in there..may I come in?"  
  
There was no answer so she decided to take her chance and risk being yelled at for entering. When she opened the sliding door she found Kyo stuck trying to pull his shirt off, he looked really hopeless. Tohru felt bad for him seeing him struggle and curse loudly at the damn shirt that was trapping his arms and head.  
  
Not knowing why Tohru walked over to where the poor neko was suffering and reached out to help him. Kyo was to distracted by the shirt to even notice that Tohru had come into his room so when she touched his shoulder he got scared and jumped back bumping into her and once again making her fall to the floor, she grabbed anything that was in reach, which was his shirt.  
  
CRASH  
  
Tohru hit the floor not too hard but hard enough to cause her back to throb.  
  
"Ano..GOMEN..GOMEN NASAI!" she turned to run out the door but Kyo grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.  
  
He was surprised by this bold move as much as she was, but he had no idea why he did it, it was like an instinct. Tohru couldn't say a word she stood watching him stare at her, she figured the reason he was staring at her probably was the fact that she could feel her cheeks getting hot and he was probably looking into a very red face.  
  
His eyes wouldn't leave hers so she decided to look elsewhere to avoid them, she ducked her head down but only causing herself to blush more when she noticed how well build his chest was, she almost forgot he was topless, she had to admit to herself that he did look good.  
  
Kyo watched her as she looked at his chest and then turned a bright crimson red,  
  
"Is she checking me out? Am I causing her to blush such a deep color? Why? Is it possible that she likes me as much as I like her?  
  
He studied the expressions on her face as she looked at him head to toe and then he burst out laughing.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Tohru snapped out of it when she heard his loud chuckle and looked back up at him,  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
He didn't reply he just kept up his annoying laugh till his sides hurt,  
  
" Oh nothing, but may I have my shirt back please? You almost ran off with it."  
  
She looked down in her hand and noticed he was right. Her blushing had gone down when he was laughing, but seeing that she was about to run off with the mans shirt just brought it back up.  
  
"Uh.gomen." She replied for the thousandth time and then turned to run down stairs.  
  
Tohru walked into the kitchen a trace of pink could still be visible on her cheek and her heart was pounding like crazy.  
  
"Daijabu Handa-San?" a voice said from behind her. (I think I spelt that right daijabu? Hmm I'm not sure oh well)  
  
She turned around and saw that Yuki had already been ready to leave.  
  
"Oh nothing, I'm fine really." She said waving her hands in the air.  
  
A few minutes later Kyo walked down the stairs, Yuki gave him another glare and the three walked out the door into the forest.  
  
AN- Gomen, I had to cut the story off short there but I wanted to post this today and a thunderstorm was coming so I had to stop it here, well I hope you enjoyed it another chapter should be up in about 3-4 days if possible. ^_^  
  
NextCH- the trio head for school but what's this know that Tohru has brightened his spirits about life and death; a new student comes to school. BUT WAIT THEY'RE GRADUATING IN A WEEK WHY COME NOW? (Surprise student guess who it is) R&R. 


	2. suprise!

AN- Hey sorry it took a while to update but you know people do have lives (DUH!) and mine happens to be very busy at certain times for some reason. Anyways about the review someone sent me saying they found it weird to see Kyo laughing, well I must agree with you once I thought about it I realized THAT IS STRANGE! Should I keep it that way or should I change it people? Well whatever enough rambling on with the story, ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer- idonotownfruitsbasketsodonotsueorelseiwillplaceacurseonyou!!  
  
Chapter2- Surprise!!  
  
The sounds of the forest were fading away as they exited the large bush, Yuki tried his best attempt at making casual conversation with Tohru by telling her about how being president this year had really helped a lot with getting him used to being around other people. She of course just listened and nodded politely as she would normally do.  
  
Kyo just walked behind them staring at the two talk and laugh, he tried his hardest to focus his mind at being mad with Yuki but every time he looked up at Tohru it just reminded him of what happened earlier.  
  
"She probably forgot all about it and shrugged the thought to the back of her mind." Thinking that way made him get mad once again so he sped his pace up and humphed at the two as he walked quickly by them.  
  
But what Kyo had not realized was that Tohru had not forgotten about what had happened between the two in fact she was contemplating it herself. What she was really confused about was the fact that he began to laugh. I mean what was so funny about her practically stripping him of his clothing (even though it was just his shirt).  
  
She began to blush again and turned her cheek to Yuki so that he wouldn't notice.  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
Kyo was the first to reach school he had his head down and didn't noticed the two people standing in front of him  
  
"OWWW"  
  
"HARU! Kyo knocked me down on purpose! WAAAAH!" a filmier voice said out loud.  
  
"I did not do it on purpose you little brat!" Kyo yelled back.  
  
Momiji ran over to him and playfully slapped him on the back, then quickly ran back over to Haru so that Kyo wouldn't get a chance to counter.  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT GET BACK OVER HERE!" he screamed as he ran after Momiji waving his arms in the air and yelling at him in cat talk.  
  
They ran around the school yard a few times Kyo's wide red flaring eyes popping outside of his head as he caught up to him, Momiji seemed to be enjoying the little run which seemed to further piss the little neko off.  
  
Yuki and Tohru finally made it to school and noticed Haru just standing there watching two very familiar clouds of dust circle the school.  
  
"Oh my Kyo-Kun and Momiji-Kun got into another fight." Tohru said with a worried look on her face, she hoped that wouldn't hurt each other (but we're talking about Kyo here people, come on do you really think that he'll ever stop picking fights? I think not)  
  
"Don't worry Tohru I know how to stop them," Haru said with a big smirk.  
  
For the 5th time Kyo and Momiji passed by the group of people only this time it would be his last for when he reached them Haru had happily placed his foot in Kyo's path knowing very well what would happen.  
  
Kyo was extremely mad and unaware of the big shoe in his way,  
  
CRASH!  
  
Down to mother earth he went, but not before sending a consistent shriek of curse words out first.  
  
"OK! WHO DID IT?" he angrily asked.  
  
No one said anything to the majority of the group seeing Kyo angry and confused was quite entertaining.  
  
Momiji realized that Yuki and Tohru had arrived to school and ran up to give Tohru a big hug, POOF! Kyo grabbed him by the ears and pulled him back.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU CHANGE NOW!"  
  
"heh! I caught you little brat." He said smirking,  
  
Tohru felt sorry for the little rabbit that always seemed to get into trouble and always get picked on, that's why she loved the guy so much (not to mention he was so KAWAII!)  
  
Kyo happily walked off still carrying the small usagi by the ears repeatedly pulling at them seeming to try and further their length.  
  
The rest fallowed behind him.  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
"But sir why?"  
  
"Don't ask such pathetic questions!"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
It had seemed to Tohru that the day would go on as it normally would, besides the fact that she would be receiving the results for her makeup exams. She couldn't wait, but what she didn't expect to happen was the class getting a new student.  
  
"Class settle down and get to your seat." The teacher instructed.  
  
They did as they were told with little complaint and quieted down for what seemed to be another long lecture.  
  
"I realize that we are ending the school year in a week but it seems that we have received a new student that insisted on coming this year, I hope you welcome him because he is another of our ever popular Souma family."  
  
"NANII!" Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo said in unison.  
  
All the students began to talk as soon as the teacher said Souma, the girls wondered if it would be another cute guy and if they liked to date unlike Kyo and Yuki.  
  
He began to walk in and everyone held their breath as he stepped into the classroom Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo never taking their eyes off the student as he stood there in front of the other kids.  
  
She blinked several times not believing once what she was seeing,  
  
"WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?" Yuki asked himself, looking at the others and knowing that they were thinking the same thing.  
  
HEH  
  
He smirked looking at the trio's reaction.  
  
"Meet Souma Akito." The teacher said  
  
AN- BUM, BUM, BUUUUUUM! Mwhahahaha I am soooo good Ha. Who did you think it was? Actually there was a possibility that I could have made it Ayame but I had it planed that it was Akito so it couldn't have been.  
  
NextCh- Oh my gosh Akito is the new student, but why? And why now? What's his intention? Find the answers to all these questions and more in the next chapter. Don't forget to R&R. 


End file.
